Flash (Wally West)
After this, Wally became trapped inside the Speed Force, until he was finally able to break out, after the death of Darkseid. Early Years One day when visiting his Aunt Iris and Barry Allen, Wally was struck by a bolt of lightning and doused in chemicals, which granted him access to the mysterious energy field called the Speed Force. After Wally's accident, he then became the Flash's sidekick, and would become known as Kid Flash. Teen Titans At one point in time, Wally became a member of the Teen Titans. One day while fighting alongside the team, Wally disappeared. At this point, Wally was cast into the Speed Force by Abra Kadabra and forgotten by everyone. Rebirth After his mysterious disappearance, Wally became trapped in the Speed Force. There, he sensed a presence, who he realized was a being from outside the universe, and learned that this being was watching the universe, and was responsible for preventing the timeline from re-forming correctly after the Flashpoint, by removing a decade from history. Wally, observing the universe from the Speed Force, repeatedly tried to break through to warn that world's heroes of the impending threat. None of those heroes remembered him, however, as in their timeline they'd never met him, as Wally had been erased by Abra Kadabra. Just before he fully faded away to become one with the Speed Force, however, Barry Allen remembered him and pulled him out, saving him. Wally told Barry about the history that was lost, and the Flashpoint, before leaving to gather a team, the Titans. The Return of Wally West Shortly after his conversation with Barry Allen, Wally traveled to the apartment of Dick Grayson and began reminiscing, looking at old photos of the Teen Titans team he was now never a part of. Dick, in his Nightwing guise, then spotted Wally in his apartment, unaware of who the stranger was, and attempted to engage him. Before Dick was able to attack Wally, a bolt of lightning emerged from Wally's hand, electrocuting Dick, and "shocking" his forgotten memories of Wally back to life. Shortly after, the rest of the Titans arrive, only to be shocked by Wally, rejuvenating their memories. Wally then explains to the team how a presence had stolen ten years from their lives. After this, the same photo of the Teen Titans Wally was looking at earlier is seen, with Wally now in the photo as Kid Flash. Kid Flash of Two Worlds! Wally met his younger cousin, who he shares the same name with, when he showed up in Central City and helped Flash and Kid Flash stop an explosion. When Wally went to shake his younger cousin's hand, this caused some sort of disruption with the Speed Force, causing Barry to become corrupted. Wally and his cousin managed to bring Barry back before he was absorbed into the Speed Force. While corrupted, Barry, in a fit of rage, revealed to the Kid Flash that Daniel West was in fact his father, rather than his uncle as he was led to believe. Kid Flash ran away, angered at how he was lied to his whole life. Wally later managed to find and comfort his younger cousin, and give him advice and words of wisdom. Home Sweet Home After Wally and the Titans defeated a threat in their new base of operations: Manhattan, Superman showed up to the scene, believing it was a threat for him to handle. After seeing that the Titans had handled it, he left telling Wally it was "good to see him again". This caused Wally great confusion, as no one he had encountered since he'd been back had remembered him. He caught up to Superman and questioned him about how he remembers him, as well as his life with Linda Park. Superman revealed to Wally that he also remembers a different world. Superman gives Wally words of advice, and the two agree to inform each other if either of them learn more about the mysterious situation, then the two engage in a race where they later meet with the other Titans at the their newly built headquarters: Titans Tower. The Lazarus Contract During a mission with the Titans, Wally was drugged and abducted by Deathstroke, the world's deadliest assassin. When Wally awakened, he realized he had been restrained and given a truth serum. This made him answer any of Deathstroke's questions and run against his will. Wally was able to eventually able to break free from the restraints and pin down Slade. This is when Deathstroke made Wally an offer: if Wally uses his powers to go back in time and change the past so Deathstroke's son doesn't die, Slade will quit being Deathstroke. Admittedly tempted by the offer, Wally refuses. Slade then reveals to Wally that he had also captured Wally's cousin, Kid Flash, as a contingency. | Powers = * Speed Force Conduit: After he was struck by a bolt of lightning and doused in chemicals, Wally gained a connection to the Speed Force, a mysterious cosmic force that pushes time and space itself forward. As it does this, the Speed Force creates excess energy that builds up and needs to be released. Wally, along with all speedsters connected to the Force, acts as a release valve for the Speed Force. When Wally uses his powers, he taps into that built up energy and expends it. Due to his time stuck in the Speed Force, Wally has since gained a much stronger connection to it. ** : Wally is capable of moving at vast superhuman speeds. Wally was able to cover 7,000 miles in 6.25 seconds, and even accelerate past light-speed to the point of entering the Speed Force once again. He has also kept up with and gotten ahead of Superman in a race. Wally's immense speed allows him to generate superhuman force. ** : Wally possesses reflexes far greater than a normal human being. This allows him to easily react to danger and events, and perceive the world in slow motion. ** : Wally's body can handle the stress of moving at superhuman speeds for long periods of time without getting tired or weak. ** : Wally's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to superhuman levels. This allows him to easily make sharp turns and leap far distances while moving at superhuman speed. ** : As explained by Barry Allen, a speedsters body is surrounded by a "friction cushion", which provides protection from the nastier elements of their speed, including friction, airborne particulate matter, kinetic impacts, G-Force and the like. It allows speedsters like Wally West to run at speeds far faster than light without causing damage to the environment. *** : Wally is capable of resisting tremendous kinetic impact forces that could easily crush or kill a human, without suffering any serious external or internal injuries, making him much more durable than any human. ** : Like all conduits of the Speed Force, Wally is capable of regenerating from injuries much faster than any normal human. ** : After the events of DC Rebirth, and being released from being trapped in the Speed Force, Wally was able to feel a presence from another dimension watching over the Prime Earth. ** : Wally is able to accelerate into the Speed Force by moving past light-speed, although doing this is dangerous, as he may become trapped once more. ** : As a conduit of the Speed Force, Wally's body generates large amounts of electricity. This Speed Force lightning emanates off of him, especially when he moves at super speed. When angered, Wally's body will supercharge with large amounts of electricity. The color of his lightning was originally yellow, although after the events of Rebirth, when Wally escaped the Speed Force, the color of his lightning turned white, due to his Speed Force connection growing stronger. *** : Wally was capable of projecting a powerful bolt of electricity from his hand, which was able to "shock" Nightwing's erased memories back to life, although he does not have control over this ability as other speedsters do. Wally was also able to punch Abra Kadabra with a large burst of electricity. ** : Wally discovered if he concentrated, he could use the Speed Force to create solid energy constructs, which he used to compose his costume. He used this ability to reweave the molecules of his Kid Flash costume and construct a new Flash costume out of pure Speed Force energy. Wally likely learned this ability through memories of his past self. ** : The Speed Force enhances Wally's mental capacity to levels greater than any normal human, allowing him to take in and process information at an accelerated rate. This allows Wally to read through large amounts of information at super-speed. ** : The Speed Force grants Wally enhanced senses that allow him to see, hear, smell, touch and/or taste at an increased speed and understand it as it is processed. ** : By vibrating his molecules on an atomic level, and by doing so at just the right frequency, Wally can allow himself to become momentarily intangible, and phase through objects such as walls. ** : Due to his time trapped in the Speed Force, Wally gained memories of the Pre-Flashpoint timeline, and can remember his alternate life, as well as those of others. Also, after Abra Kadabra erased everyone's memories of him, Wally could use his lightning to "shock" their forgotten memories back into them. ** : Wally is able to steal speed and/or momentum from anyone or anything. He demonstrated this by slowing down the speed of an explosion. Wally likely learned through memories of his past self. ** : By rotating his arms at super speed or running in a circular motion, Wally can manipulate the airflow around him to create strong vortexes of wind. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}